


smile

by hanleiastrikesback



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M, smut MAYBE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanleiastrikesback/pseuds/hanleiastrikesback
Summary: based off of solo! may also include flash backs.





	smile

as han boarded the millennium falcon all he could think about was qi’ra. she looked amazing. every time she even looked at lando he got a zap of jealousy. chewbacca noticed it but decided not to say anything. those moments when he lost her on corellia come back to him every day. how he lost what he thought was the love of his life. when he saw her again on draydens ship he just about lost it. all he wanted to do was kiss her and ask her what happened. she looked preoccupied on the ship. when she was assigned on the mission with han, he was bursting inside. as they got into the ship han started talking with lando. they were talking about parents and how they weren’t close with them. han noticed qi’ra was looking in and ease dropping. qi’ra grew up with han of course she knew what happened, but it’s been a while. L3 came in and asked han to get out of her seat. he looked back at qi’ra and she smiled. smile. he loved that word. it’s all he thought of when he was with qi’ra. well not all he thought of. she walked off quickly somewhere. han then met up with beckett while he was playing with chewbacca and asked where qi’ra was. he said he had no idea. han searched the whole ship to find her until he did. she was in landos cape closet. he has a cape closet. she was dancing around and trying one on. she saw him in the mirror. “oh no sorry” she said. he got closer to her. “well i was thinking we could talk and then see where that goes.” he gestured towards the bed trying to get something started.  
“what’s going on with kessel is what i meant” “oh” he moved even closer.  
“you don’t know anything. what i’ve don-“ he kissed her. and soon it wasn’t hard for them to make out fully. it was getting intense. his whole body was mush at this point. she moved and thrushed him against the wall. this is what i needed han thought to himself. just as we were about to move into the bedroom, beckett came in.

**Author's Note:**

> hey sorry if this is short! i really love this ship!


End file.
